The present invention is generally directed to a gaming system that allows a player to select and play one or more live casino game(s) such as a live baccarat game and/or a non-live casino game(s).
In casino games, such as the baccarat game, there is generally a count-down time during which a player of the game will need to wait for the count-down result. This waiting period results in frustration of the player, waste of the resource of the gaming establishment, and, as the result, reduced revenue by the gaming establishment.
Additionally, casino games are generally ad hoc in nature. Games in a casino resort are generally played around the resort in several locations. Player(s) therefore have to go around the casino resort to select, view or play casino games. This also leads to waste of time, and, as the result, reduced revenue by the gaming establishment.
The embodiments described below address the above-described issues and needs.